wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Jack and The Future
note*** This was created by MoontideTheHybrid. Do not add to story without her permission. Hi. I'm Jack. You have to take this out of an envelope to read it. I'm glad you figured out how to open it up. I can't reveal y tribe to you or you might not do what I ask. Now, this is from far in the future, like 200 years, when we found out Pyrrhia wasn't the only island. We still have tribes, and they rule over specific continents. This is how it happened. When we found them, most of the search parties were captured and experimented on or shown in circuses by scavengers. We eventually understood all of the scavenger languages, and rose up for another scorching. By then all of the dragons amounted to about the scavenger population, which is around twenty billion. I realize that was a lot of dragons back in your time. We had so many dragons and worked together that we easily won. Scavengers lessened and we ruled over their continents. Here's a proper list: * Australia: SandWings * North America: MudWings * South America: RainWings * Antarctica: IceWIngs * Arctica: IceWings * Europe: NightWings * Asia: SkyWings * The Oceans: SeaWings Of course, we renamed them. They were named after the Kingdoms, like the SkyWing Kingdom. There was a Queen for the NightWings now, known as Queen Decadence. We took after scavengers in some ways, like wearing clothes, writing books, making jobs and businesses, and taking names like theirs. We even have phones and laptops now. These continents are so enormous compared to the tiny island of Pyrrhia. I know this sounds amazing, but all good things come to an end. We now had a hold on human weapons, like bombs and guns. They were resized to fit us, and many evil queens waged war just for fun, to see what our weapons could do. This was foolish, and now the entire earth (renamed Pyrrhia) is devastated by radiation and explosions. Few care about this. But I am one who does care, so I went out writing this letter and asking Animus dragons to send it back in time. Of course, all of the rich animuses are very busy. I met this one wasted Animus named Jayden at the local bar. He's losing himself, but not in the homicidal way. He's just a drunken mess. I bought him a few drinks and in return he enchanted this letter. Now, if someone is reading this, you must find a way to follow after the scavengers better. Encourage their, what was it called, democracy. This way dragons will vote and decide if bombing the world is a good idea, which it is not. Oh, and you'll find out what a democracy is when you meet the scavengers. Give this note to your kids, and your kids should give it to their kids until this letter is needed. I just went over and yelled at Jayden for sending this to the wrong time, but he can't send another one because he doesn't have any sanity left to enchant anything. Now, I'm counting on you, whoever you are, to follow my instructions. Hopefully by the time this is found it isn't to late, and pray that a queen like Scarlet doesn't find this. She'll probably think it sounds fun to have a bomb. The future is in your talons. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)